


Blood and Trust

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark, Multi, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sam/ruby/dean - reluctant (at first) polyship?? of course it starts with Sam and Ruby, and Dean doesn't like the idea of his brother balls deep in a demon, but after one hell of a demon fight where ruby has tacked up her tally on saving dean's life to more times than he can count on one hand, he starts thinking maybe she's not so bad, and she proves him right, much to sam's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Trust

It starts that night, when Dean passes the bottle of Jack to Ruby as smooth as you please. Sam blinks and Ruby sniffs it for traces of holy water before knocking back a couple of shots before handing it over to Sam. A raised eyebrow from Sam only gets a shrug from the older Winchester, and Sam decides to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

More and more often, Dean will ask about were Ruby is, will suggest she be brought along on the demon-centric hunts (and, face it, which of their hunts aren’t these days?), until she’s a frequent a fixture in their motel room and the Impala. 

They fight. Of course they do, because Dean and Ruby get on like fire and gasoline. There’s arguing, then screaming, which occasionally devolves into punches. Sometimes Ruby leaves, a tornado tearing out of the room leaving destruction and stunned silence in her wake. Sometimes Dean does, leaving Sam to deal with a raging Ruby (who he ends up fucking more often than not; at least now Dean ignores the stain of blood on his lip and the scattered smears on the bedsheets). 

Once, and only once, it’s Sam who leaves, his fury shattering the bulbs in the lights and splintering the door as he wrenches it shut behind him. He’s quaking with power and anger when he leaves, giddy with booze and lust and hunger when he comes striding back. 

He watches from the doorway as Dean fucks Ruby hard and fast against the headboard, enjoying the way her nails rake down his back at a particularly hard thrust and admiring the flex and roll of his brother’s ass and hips. The grin Ruby sends him is tinged with fang, and she tosses her head back in a laugh as Sam flicks the door shut, shedding clothes as he walks toward the bed. 

Dean’s pace only stutters for a moment when Sam slips up the bed behind him, but he rocks his cock along the crease of Dean’s ass in time with his brother’s thrusts, pressing him harder and faster into the demon below them. It’s Dean who comes first, Ruby’s name on his lips, and it’s Dean who pushes the demon’s bloody wrist toward’s Sam’s waiting mouth. 


End file.
